


December 25th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [25]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	December 25th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays ♥

Soft christmassy tunes were sounding through the apartment and the scent of delicious sweetness filled the kitchen whilst a bunch of cookies was displayed on the kitchen table to cool down. The nice smell tingled YunHo's nose and it was a wonder that ChangMin had been in charge of keeping him from eating the freshly baked cookies when he had imagined it to be the other way around when they had started on their baking marathon. He didn't really mind the scolding though. He had delicious cookies in front of his eyes, his nose was pleased with the sweet scent, his ears pleased with the tunes of the Christmas holidays and really, he enjoyed it so much to spend time with ChangMin, licking his fingers clean and kissing the sweet lips.


End file.
